


wanna see what's under that attitude

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Size Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey Johnson is the art teacher at Jakku Middle School and has an issue with the new English teacher, Ben Solo. He won't stop wearing sweaters, even though it's not even cold out. When the air conditioning goes out, she finally gets to see the reason he keeps those beefy arms covered up.





	wanna see what's under that attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivepropulsive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivepropulsive/gifts).

> Happy (Belated) Birthday, C! Yes, I was sneaky and went through your liked tweets and found [this one](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1175954867371872257?s=20) from the Reylo Prompts twitter and twisted it to fit my needs. ;) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from "I Think He Knows" by TSwift, of course.

He had to be hiding impressive muscles beneath those sweaters, she just knew it. Everyday for the past couple weeks, Rey Johnson would walk the halls of Jakku Middle School just as Benjamin C. Solo, PhD, was leaving his classroom for the teacher’s lounge to get coffee.

He was the new English teacher—and it wasn’t like this was college, so she wasn’t sure why he had to be all snooty about his credentials. But there it was on the bronze nameplate atop his desk: PhD. Rey had her bachelor’s in education, along with the required certificate she needed to teach art, so she had all her ducks in a row. But this bastard walked around with his nose in the air, like this place was somehow beneath him.

If only he wasn’t so bloody attractive.

The thing she couldn’t figure out was how he ended up here. He probably could be a professor at a university somewhere, but no—he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, i.e. Jakku, population 2,187.

Rey walked into the teacher’s lounge and opened the cabinet where all the faculty kept their mugs. She looked for hers—one that said “who gives a” with a cartoon fox underneath—but it wasn’t in its regular spot. Then she flicked her eyes over to where Dr. Solo was pouring organic half and half into his coffee.

“That’s my mug.”

He stopped pouring and looked up at her over his glasses. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize they were assigned—I thought they were community mugs. All of mine are still in boxes.” He stopped to contemplate her for a moment. “Would you prefer I use a different one?”

She sighed. “No, I guess it’s fine since you’re already using it. I’ll just use Jess’s. She’s out sick, anyway.” She pulled down the pink mug that said “Nasty Woman” on it. “Out of curiosity, why did you pick that one,  _ Dr. Solo _ ?” She overemphasized his title in what she hoped was an annoying way.

“Please call me ‘Ben’. I only make the students call me ‘doctor’.” He smirked.

Rey paused from pouring herself coffee. “You really make a bunch of sixth graders call you ‘doctor’?” She turned to see his face, and he was full-blown smiling now. “You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

He snickered. “Language! There could be children nearby.”

So maybe he wasn’t as snobby as she first assumed. She rolled her eyes. “They don’t start rolling in for another twenty minutes. Besides, the teacher’s lounge is officially eighteen and up.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He took a sip from Rey’s mug, his plush lips smushed against the ceramic. She briefly considered not washing it when he was done. Then he walked out the door, and she watched him the whole way, eyes glued to his ass.

* * *

The next day Ben came into his classroom to find a box on his desk. He opened it and pulled out a coffee mug with Darth Vader on it and the caption: “I Don’t Do Mornings.” He smiled as he took it and headed to the teacher’s lounge. He had noticed Rey the first day he came to Jakku Middle School, but he cautioned himself to stay away from her. 

This was a second chance for him, and he was determined not to fuck things up immediately. She was young and beautiful and definitely didn’t deserve to be dragged into his trash heap of a life. He grimaced thinking about it.

_ “You know we have to let you go, Ben.” Dean Holdo looked more disappointed than anything as she handed him the paperwork to sign. _

_ Immediate termination and six months of anger management classes. At least no one was pressing charges. “Yes, I do. For what it’s worth, I’m deeply sorry.” _

_ “I know you are. Just, get some help. Take care of yourself, Ben. And say hi to your mother for me.” _

_ He nodded as he walked out of Ninka University for the last time. _

Ben had an altercation with a fellow professor that ended in a fist to the face. The professor wound up not pressing charges as long as Ben was fired at once. Even if the other guy (what kind of a name was Armitage anyway?) had started it, it didn’t matter—Ben had developed a habit of blowing up and losing his temper.

But anger management and extensive therapy had taught him new coping methods. Then his mother—who was supposed to be retired, but her version of retirement apparently meant moving to a small town and becoming the mayor—called him out of the blue to say their middle school needed an English teacher.

And so he ended up here, assigning book reports and trying desperately not to notice the fine ass on the art teacher—especially when her apron was cinched around her waist. Then yesterday, he had mistakenly used her mug. If he were being honest, maybe a part of him had hoped it was hers; it was definitely the funniest one of the bunch, and if he could put his lips where hers had been?  _ Stop it, Solo. Don’t be disgusting _ .

But now—she had given him a gift. A thoughtful welcome present and nothing more, to be sure, but still it filled him with an unaccustomed warmth. He brought his new mug to the lounge, hoping to run into Ms. Johnson.

As predicted, she was there, almost as if she were waiting for him to show up. She was calmly sipping coffee from her fox mug and raised an eyebrow when she saw him come in. “Well, that’s a fancy mug you got for yourself.”

“Thank you, Rey. I came in this morning and it was just there on my desk. Rather curious, don’t you think?”

“Maybe one of the parents has a crush on you.” Was she…  _ flirting _ with him? Impossible.

Still, couldn’t hurt to go along with it. “Oh, maybe. If so, she gets my humor—as well as my taste in space operas.”

Rey barked a nervous laugh. “Right? I hate when people call it sci-fi.” Oh, so this was what love felt like?

“In all seriousness, thank you. My place is still a mess of boxes and who even knows if my mugs made it intact.”

“You’re welcome,  _ Dr. Solo _ .” She winked as she left the room, and Ben felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Rey couldn’t believe she had brazenly flirted with Ben like that. But something came over her when she saw him saunter in with his charcoal sweater, white oxford peeking out of the top. It wasn’t even October yet, and the Jakku weather was still balmy to say the least. They maybe saw two months of sweater weather at best.

She herself was wearing a cap sleeve denim dress and canvas slip ons. She highly doubted Ben was the type who just ran cold. Someone that massive had to produce a lot of body heat. She was getting too lost in her imaginings of what he might look like under all those layers when the first of her kids filtered in. The earliest art class was always the most fun because the students weren’t crashing like the after lunch crowd and still had a bunch of energy.

“Ms. Johnson?” Bradpitt—yes, that was the boy’s given first name—asked.

“What’s up?”

“You feeling okay? You had a funny look on your face when I came in.”

“Oh yeah, just thinking about today’s project. We’re going to work with clay!”  _ And watch everyone make phallic objects—yay! _

“Sweet.” He made his way to one of the tables as other students started entering the room.

A few days later, Rey was cleaning her room after her last class of the day and blasting Panic! At The Disco while she scrubbed the tables. She didn’t notice Ben walk in until he was right behind her. She startled a little at the sound of his baritone voice.

“You’re listening to the soundtrack of my youth,” he said. Then he cocked his head at her. His glasses glinted in the stale fluorescent light. “Weren’t you like nine when this song came out?”

Rey scoffed. “Yes, but I was a very  _ cool _ nine.” She shrugged. “I was the youngest in the foster house, so I always did whatever the older kids were doing. Smoked my first fag at eleven—realized I hated cigarettes. Never did it again.”

“Well, you’re a quicker learner than I was, then.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around awkwardly.

“Did you need something, Dr. Solo?”

“I have asked you repeatedly to call me Ben.”

“I know, but I like getting you all riled up.”  _ Bugger, why is it so easy with him? _ A faint blush spread across his cheeks, and she could see just the very tips of his ears through his short hair—they were reddening as well.

“I, uh, was just wondering if you knew who had the best pizza in town. I was thinking I might want pizza this weekend and since I just moved here—”

Excited by her favorite subject, Rey cut him off. “Absolutely! I am an expert is all things food-related here in Jakku. For pizza, you’ll want Plutt’s. The owner’s a bit cantankerous, but I know how to sweet talk him. I never get charged for extra cheese.”

“Maybe I should bring you with, then.” Ben’s eyes widened as soon as he said it, like he didn’t mean for it to slip out.

“Okay,” she answered before he could change his mind.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s a date.” 

A date. Rey rolled over in bed that night, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She had a date with Ben Solo. A week ago, she would’ve bristled at the notion, but after getting to know him a little better, she found out that he was actually quite funny and adorable beneath that gruff exterior. Now if she could only get him out of those blasted sweaters.

I turned out, fate would throw her a bone in the form of the air conditioning going out at school that Friday. All Rey had to do was shrug off the cardigan she had worn over her green and white polka dotted dress, but Ben—well he was in full sweater mode again, the burgundy crew neck had to come off.

And underneath…

Rey’s jaw dropped as he waltzed into the teacher’s lounge wearing only his dark chinos and a thin, white t-shirt. Tattoos—tons of them—two full sleeves, to be exact. There were roses, skulls, an odd-looking pair of dice, and several other things she couldn’t figure out from the angle. They were pleasingly spread out over his ridiculous biceps and forearms. She’d be willing to bet he could lift her over his head, easy. In addition to that, she distinctly saw the shape of two nipple rings straining against the sheer material of the shirt.

“It’s hot as balls in here,” he grumped.

Rey had to physically shake off her slackjaw. “Y-yeah it is.”

As he got closer, she could see the ink extended across his expansive chest as well. Suddenly, she was even more excited for their date. In fact, she was pretty sure she’d need to change underwear from how excited she currently was.

“Sorry, for this,” he gestured to his arms. “I try to keep them covered up most of the time. Parents get a little freaked out by a tattooed teacher.”

_ Are you fucking kidding me? _ Rey thought.

* * *

Ben grimaced as he watched Rey’s eyes rake over his heavily inked arms. What must she think of him and his sordid past? Not to mention, he was sure his piercings would show against this sheer shirt. At least he had gone for the t-shirt and not the tank this morning. His gaze drifted down to his feet, still rooted to his spot in the doorway.

“Ben, you’re joking right?” He looked up at the incredulous tone in her voice. She was coming closer. “I am—very into all of  _ this _ ,” she said waving her hand all over him. 

“Really? I thought it might scare you off, proper British girl.”

She snorted, which was somehow adorable. “Please. I came over to the states when I was seven. I am pretty much an uncouth American by now. Besides,” she reached out tentatively to brush her hand over his arm as she raised on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I’m very intrigued to see what’s underneath your tantalizingly sheer shirt. Maybe after our date?”

_ Don’t pop a boner in the teacher’s lounge. Don’t pop a boner in the teacher’s lounge _ . Maybe if he repeated it enough times, he could stop himself, but Rey’s face so close to his face and the promise in her words were making it nearly impossible. He wanted to throw her up on the counter and ravish her right now. Instead, he barely managed a weak, “Mmhmm.”

“Looking forward to it,” she said, fanning herself with a paint-splattered piece of cardboard as she left him alone and half-hard, still having not gotten his coffee.

* * *

Rey was practically vibrating with excitement the rest of the day, even if she was sweating bullets. The maintenance man didn’t show up until 2:00pm, when all of the kids were behaving like absolute hellions from the heat. She didn’t even admonish Bradpitt for painting boobs during free time—it was too hot to give a fuck.

She was packing up her things when Ben stopped by her classroom. “I’m going to go home and shower… for obvious reasons.”

The air conditioning had been back on for a couple hours, but his white t-shirt must have been still damp with sweat as it was clinging deliciously to his muscles.  _ Fuck _ . Before she gave into the urge to jump him right there, she grit her teeth together. “That’s probably a good idea. I need to do the same.”

“Pick you up at seven?”

She nodded. “Sounds good.”

The only thing more impressive than Ben’s numerous tattoos and bulging muscles was perhaps the jet black and chrome Jeep Wrangler he pulled up in. 

Rey whistled. “Nice ride, Solo.” She pulled herself up into the vehicle. “And the jeep’s not bad, either.”

He leveled her with a stare from beneath his glasses that had her heating up from the inside. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his tattoos and dark wash jeans that she couldn’t wait to see his ass in. “Rey, if you keep talking like that, we’re not going to make it to the restaurant.”

As much as that would be fine with her, she was also hungry. “Okay, I promise to be a good girl.”

He coughed. “Oh, do you?”

The timbre of his voice had her squeezing her thighs together. “Maybe.” She smirked. 

* * *

Ben had told himself to stay away, but it seemed that he hadn’t accounted for just how persistent Rey Johnson could be. He was too enraptured to be sorry about it. He watched as she leaned over the counter at the pizza parlor, her black and white houndstooth dress riding up the back of her thighs while she flirted her way to free extra cheese on their pie. She kicked up one converse-clad foot and laughed as the owner, Mr. Plutt, put in their order.

“You really are magnificent,” he said as she joined him in their booth, all red vinyl and long faded grease stains.

“Nah, I just know my way around skeevy old dudes.”

“But really—” he said, taking her hand “—I’ve seen you with the children. You have a way about you, Rey. People love you. I’ve never been good with people. It just comes so easily to you.”

She blushed, the freckles across her nose more prominent. He couldn’t wait to see where else she had them. “You seem to be doing just fine with me.”

“Again, I think that’s mostly you.” He shrugged and took a sip of beer.

The pizza was delicious, and the company fantastic. Somehow he wound up telling Rey all about his troubled teenage years in which he had joined up with a sort of gang, acquired most of his tattoos, and nearly caused the death of his father from the sheer stress of it all. 

“This was my last tattoo.” He pointed to the dice on his left bicep. “It’s a special pair of dice from a game my dad and I used to play. He has a matching one. It was my promise to him never to fall that far again.”

Rey’s eyes were glassy, and he immediately regretted bringing the mood down. “That’s beautiful, Ben.”

“You should know—this job, this town. It’s a second chance for me. I got let go from my university position for anger management issues. I don’t want to fuck this up.” He didn’t know how to say he meant more than just the job at this point.

“You won’t. I’ll help you.” She rose up out of her seat and came over to his side to join him. “There’s more to you than your past. I see a man who thinks and feels everything deeply.”

Then she was kissing him. It was just a tentative brush of her lips, but she made him want more—so much more. His hand wrapped around the base of her neck to draw her in closer, his fingers tangling in the strands that were still a little damp from her shower. Finally he pulled back and looked into her green-hazel depths. She was so beautiful.

“Take me home, Ben.”

It wasn’t surprising that Rey was a wildcat when it came to sex. Her greedy little hands were yanking up his shirt the moment they stepped inside her little two-bedroom bungalow. As soon as his chest was bared to him, she ran her fingers all over, sending sparks down his spine.

“What possessed you to get these?” she asked as she ran her tongue over one of his nipple rings. 

He shuddered and picked her up with a squeal, depositing her on the overstuffed beige couch. There’s no way they’d make it to the bedroom. “It was a dare, actually. Then—I just kinda liked them.”

“I like them, too.” She hummed around his other nipple, drawing little circles with her tongue. She was driving him crazy.

He sat there, speechless as she pushed him back onto the couch and started to unzip his jeans. She freed his cock, and her eyes widened. “Jesus, Ben.”

What was it? He had made sure to scrub himself really well, anticipating they might be getting intimate. The warning bells started going off in his head until— 

“You’re huge.”  _ Oh _ .

He sighed in relief. “Really?”

“Did you—were you not aware?” Apparently not.

He was about to start rambling about how he’d never paid much attention in the locker room but then she was running her tongue along his shaft and all coherent thought left him. “Hnngh,” was what he ended up saying.

Rey gave him a devilish grin from between his legs before kissing his tip and licking off the pre-come that had gathered there. She was going to be the death of him. He brushed his fingers through her chestnut tresses as she bobbed up and down his length, using the extra spit and her hand to cover what wouldn’t fit in her mouth. He was so keyed up from this image alone, he thought he might come.

Which would be embarrassing, to say the least. “Stop, Rey.”

* * *

Rey paused midway down Ben’s massive cock. She was surprised she hadn’t gagged yet from the sheer length and girth of him. Was she doing it wrong? She had only given a handful of blow jobs in the past, but his approving noises had spurred her on, the wetness in her knickers increasing with each whimper. She released him with a pop. “Was that okay?”

“ _ Okay _ ? It’s mind blowing. I just—it’s going to be over really soon if you keep going.”

“Oh.” She smiled sheepishly, watching his eyes darken.

“Stand up,” he ordered her. She stood up in front of him, still between his legs. “Take off your dress.”

Rey slowly pulled her dress up over her head and kicked her shoes off to the side. She had on her only matching lingerie, a black lacy set of bra and panties. She made the right call in wearing it by the way Ben’s eyes were raking hungrily over her body. She arched her eyebrow.

“Come here,” he beckoned, pulling her hips closer to him. He was still seated on the couch, but was at the perfect level to sweep kisses across her abdomen. He inched her knickers down, kissing each new sliver of exposed skin as he went. Then he let them pool at her feet and spread her thighs with his large hands. 

He kept her standing as he swirled his tongue through her folds, sucking her throbbing clit into his mouth. She gasped and tangled her hands in his soft hair, needing something to hold onto. He tested her opening with his fingers, sliding in easily and pumping several times. “Stop teasing me,  _ Dr. Solo _ .”

“Yes, ma’am.” Gently he pulled her down onto his lap, his erection sitting right up against her soaking cunt. He quickly rid her of her bra and lavished attention on her breasts. “You’re perfect.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and ground herself against him several times, enjoying the feel of his hardness nudging her clit. “Ben,” she moaned. “You’re clean, right? I am... and on the pill.”

“God, yes. Sorry.” She giggled at his stilted response. Apparently they were both eager for this to happen. 

“Good.” She rested her head against his and kissed his lips again before lifting her hips enough so he could guide himself to her entrance.

She had to go slowly sinking onto his considerable length, his fingers digging into her hips in approval. They both groaned when he was fully sheathed inside her. She’d never felt like this before. She kissed him again as she started to move, gasping against his mouth, and pulling off his glasses to look into his dark brown eyes.

“Rey,” he breathed.

Her pace increased, hips gyrating to take him deeper. “Ben,” she panted. She traced her fingers over the lines of his tattoos, pushing a hand into his sternum as she pulled herself higher up only to plunge back down, impaling herself again and again on him. 

Beads of exertion ran down her temple and he must have noticed because the next second she found herself being thrust upward as he shifted their position to lay her down on the couch, pulling her legs up and around him so he could piston into her more forcefully.

“God, yes!” she cried as he hit her so deeply she nearly felt it in her stomach. His fingers drifted down to play with her clit as he pounded her and Rey could only hold onto the couch cushion as she felt her walls start to flutter with the most intense orgasm she’d ever had.

Ben fucked her through it, not losing speed even as she clenched violently around him, her wails filling the small living room. Before long, his hips stuttered and he held her close as he spilled his release deep inside her. Rey felt the warmth flood her and held him tightly as he collapsed onto her. He was heavy, but the weight felt reassuring.

Several minutes passed as their labored breathing returned to normal. When he pulled back to look at her, he had a boyish grin on his face. “Round two in the bedroom?”

She laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

In the morning, Ben woke with a sleeping Rey in his arms. He could hardly believe his eyes. This goddess had chosen him for some reason and he swore to all that was holy, he wasn’t going to fuck it up. Jakku may have been his second chance at something good, but it was starting to feel more and more like home.

He quietly crept out of the bed and padded to her kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He laughed when he opened the cabinet to find she owned the same Darth Vader mug that she had bought for him. He pulled it out, along with one that said “World’s Best Art Teacher,” which had to have been a present from one of her students. Maybe that one with the weird Hollywood name.

He was pouring cream into his mug when Rey joined him, wearing his t-shirt from the night before and nothing else. “I see you’ve found my mug collection.”

“Yes, you have excellent taste as I expected.”

While he rooted through her fridge to find something to make them for breakfast, she came up and wrapped her arms around him. “Ben, I want this to work.”

He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. “Me too, Rey. Me too.”

“Then promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“No more hiding under those ridiculous sweaters.”

Ben let out a good, hearty laugh. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
